


Borrowed Clothing

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because shy Steve is cute Steve, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Smut, Mild Smut, Shy Steve, Some Humor, borrowed clothing, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Who knew borrowing clothing could be so much fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some adorable Steve fluff
> 
> Schools going to be starting soon, so I might be slow at posting stuff. But I'll try my best to keep posting things. :)

* * *

 

“Hey beautiful,” Steve says, not even turning from the stove.

“Damn you and your super soldier hearing. It’s not fair.” You complained, making your way over to the coffee pot, immediately pouring yourself a huge mug. Clinging to the steaming hot liquid, breathing it in. You peered over the rim of your mug, at the eggs, Steve was making. He leans down and closes the distance between you in a kiss.

“Have any plans today or are you free?” Steve asks as he turns off the stove, fixing you a plate of breakfast. “Tony still having you help him with his project?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Tony has a huge presentation next week. Something about him making it a priority and needing to show off his shit. ‘Course he’s pissed because they want him to make them weapons and he’s declining, but you know how that goes.” You take your mug and plate and sit at the table Steve places his breakfast next to yours, sitting next to you. “Why’d you ask?”

“You’ve been really busy, thought we could hang out and be lazy for a day.” Steve grabs your hands, you join him and straddle his lap. “Is there a way I can convince you to be lazy with me?”

“Maybe...depends on how good you are at convincing me.” Steve slides his hands up your thighs, resting on your hips. One palm slides up to cup the back of your neck and pulls you down into a kiss. Steve’s always been a little shy about doing PDA when not in the comfort of your guys’ room, but moments like these always made you smile. And you were going to take advantage of this before this perfect bubble moment was ruined. Before you knew it, you and Steve were heavily making out in the kitchen, only to have him carry you to your bedroom. So no one accidently walked in on the two of you.

He pushed you onto the bed, lifting your shirt up. “Convincing enough yet?” Steve mumbles against your mouth.

“Hmm, no, needs work.”

Steve pulls back and smirks at you. “Needs work huh? Guess I’ll have to work harder.” He pauses for a beat, then yanks your shirt off the rest of the way, then rips your panties off.

“Steve!” You laughed, “You jerk, those were my favorite pair! And my only clean pair you ass hole.” He smiles down at you.

“Maybe you can wear one of mine then.”

“Oh, you have panties, Steve? Never knew you were that kinky. Ooh are they blue with red and white stripes?” Steve growled at your words as you toyed with the hem of his shirt. “Or do you like it when I wear your clothes? Letting everyone know who fucked me into this mattress all morning?” You grin at him, knowing exactly what can make him all hot and bothered. Even though everyone knows you’re dating, no one knows how much Steve actually likes spending his lazy days with you in bed.

The both of you take your time, not wanting to rush the moment. Taking time to breathe each other in, feeling the way the other person moved and felt. Afterward, both completely satisfied, and cleaned up, Steve pulls you to his side and noses the side of your neck. Placing soft kisses on your shoulder, you linking your fingers with his.

“I love you, Steve,” you whisper. “You’re caring, loving, and compassionate. You put up with all my shit and all my grumpy morning whining. You’re very special to me Steve, you have no idea.” He doesn’t say anything, instead just pulls you closer to him, urging you to face him. He kisses your forehead, then looking into your eyes.

“I love you Y/N and everything about you. You’re funny, and beautiful, even in the mornings. How you put up with me, I’ll never know. But you’re intelligent and can take care of yourself, but don’t mind when I take care of you. You’re my everything.” This time, Steve’s the one who actually asked you if you both could stay in bed all day. And you didn’t mind one bit. You both watched movies, ordered in and yelled at anyone who came barging in to see if you were both still alive. You ended up falling asleep late, not caring that you spent the whole day in bed wrapped in each other.

The next morning, Steve woke you up with a face full of kisses, making the both of you awake well enough to engage in conversation. “G’morning beautiful,” Steve mumbles, before kissing your mouth softly.

“Morning,” you reply, leaning up to kiss him again. “What do you want for breakfast? Considering we never did eat ours yesterday.”

“Mmm, breakfast sounds good. How ‘bout….waffles?” Steve chuckles and catches your lips in a long, lazy kiss.

“Waffles it is then.” The both of you left the warmth of the sheets and made your way down to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Having JARVIS put on some music.

All day yesterday and last night were amazing, in every single way. Steve wore a white wife beater and gray sweatpants, while you wore one of his shirts and of course...a black pair of his boxers. You both ended up talking and laughing all throughout breakfast and while cleaning up. Once done cleaning, Steve pinned you against the fridge. “I should let you borrow my clothes more often. Makes you look fucking sexy.”

“Mmm, I bet. But what I really want to know if you have any secret hidden panties I should know about.” You asked him, raising your eyebrows.

Steve laughed and kissed you. “Kinky yes, but panty kinky? Not too sure about that, but you only wearing my shirt and only that? Now there’s something to talk about.”

“Ugh, you’re such a dork, Rogers.”

“Yea, but I’m your dork, Y/N.”

“You better believe it.”  You kiss him one last time before pulling away to put away the dishes from the dishwasher. Tony’s the first to walk in, he pauses with a coffee mug halfway to his mouth.

“Um, wow, uh...’

His words grab Bucky’s attention, who glances at Tony who then looks over at the two of you. “Hey, uh, nice PJ’s Y/N.” You stand up and smile at him, while Steve blushes furiously.

“Thanks, Bucky! Steve helped pick them out for me, since mine previously….well, they’ve seen better days.” You reply, unable to hold back the smirk from your face. Knowing Steve loved the way your legs looked like sticking out from his boxers. Clint, Nat, and Sam are having a quiet conversation, looking at the two of you every few seconds.

“So Y/N, I’m going shopping later today. Need new clothes?” Nat asked you, pouring you a glass of orange juice.

“Yup, need new panties too. Had to toss a few away, ‘cause someone had too much fun yesterday.” Bucky elbows Steve in the ribs, grinning at him, while he glares at him. Then turning to glare at you, but you just smiled lovingly at him, enjoying teasing him.

Bucky and Nat both grin widely at Tony and Sam. “You both owe us fifty bucks,” Bucky announces, poking at Sam’s ribs. “I told you Steve was rough in the bedroom,” Nat said in victory.

“How the _hell_ would you know that?” Sam asked her, completely stunned.

“Seriously? That’s why we go shopping basically every weekend. Not to mention why she’s already sore when she comes to training.” Everyone was now staring at the both of you in shock, learning something new about their teammate. You glance over at Steve, daring him to make the next move if he had guts. If you had super soldier hearing, you could’ve sworn you could hear the gears grinding in his head.

“Fuck it.” Steve crosses the kitchen and pulls you into a kiss. Tilting your head to the side to deepen it. Yanking your hips to his, while snagging his free hand into your hair. The others watched in shocked silence as the two of you pretty much made out in the middle of the kitchen. A few seconds tick by, until Steve pulls away, both of you breathing heavily.

“Um,” You murmur as you took in a deep breath, “I think that confirms it.”

“Good, glad to know. Just...leave all of that,” Tony gestures to the both of you and your flushed faces, “in the bedroom. No need to mark your territory anywhere else.” You bite your lip nervously and look up at Steve who was mirroring the same expression.

“Oh my god, what-here?!” Tony asks, he looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.

“Well, it was great to see you all, but I have to get changed. Nat and I have some errands to do. Love you, babe, see you later.” You peck Steve’s cheek quickly before briskly walking out of the kitchen and to your floor. Leaving the team to stare at Steve.

He smirked at Bucky. “Hey Buck, remember New Year’s last year when Stark thought it’d be funny to make my suit like a walking glitter stick?” Bucky laughs at the memory. “Yeah, and how you planned on pranking him back?” Steve nodded his head, his grin widening. Tony, on the other hand, glared at the both of them, wanting to know what the hell they were leaning towards.

“What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?” Tony asked Steve hesitantly, afraid to actually know the answer.

“ _Love_ the new cars, by the way, Tony. They’re really comfortable and spacious too. However, you might want to check on the springs in the back of the [Acura NSX Roadstar](http://www.thetorquereport.com/assets_c/2012/04/Acura_NSX_Robert_Downey_Jr-thumb-530x358-19599.jpg), they seem to be wearing out. Oh, and the dent on the hood was _not_ from a bird.” Tony stands there in shock, while Bucky slapped Steve on the shoulder and earning a fist bump from Sam. Even if he doesn’t show off PDA very often, he was sure glad this turned out better than he hoped. Now the only thing left to do was to make sure Y/N wore his clothes as much as possible.

* * *

 

 


End file.
